


Filling In

by Highlander_II



Category: White Collar
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Neal steps in to help out El.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



Elizabeth came in from the kitchen, glaring at her phone as she not-quite-stomped to the dining table. Neal and Peter looked at each other, then cautiously at Elizabeth. Something hadn't gone well.

Neither of them wanted to get involved, but Peter stepped up to the plate anyway. "Hun - something wrong?"

Elizabeth huffed a sigh. "Another of my servers just had to cancel." She threw up her hands. "I don't know how I'm going to pull this off."

"You'll figure something out. Don't you have back-up servers you can call?" Peter said.

"I've already contacted all of my back-ups. And the party's tonight. I don't have time to find anyone else." She sank into a chair.

Neal spoke up: "I'll do it. I have experience as a server at fancy parties."

"Oh, Neal, I couldn't ask you to do that," Elizabeth said.

"It's no problem. As long as Peter can make sure I have permission if it's outside my radius."

Elizabeth pressed her lips together. "Are you sure, Neal?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I put on a suit, carry a tray, smile a lot."

Her face wrinkled a little. "Neal, it's a bachelorette party."

"So, I wear a different suit and smile a lot?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Please tell me I don't have to be naked." He glared at Peter across the table when the man started trying to laugh.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "No. But the uniform of the day is more stripper than James Bond."

"Neal, are you sure you still want to do this?" Peter asked, still stifling a snicker.

"Yes. I told El I'd help, so I'll help." How bad could it be walking around topless for a few hours serving finger foods?

* * *

Sara couldn't stop giggling. She'd already almost spilled her drink twice. "I'm sorry. What?"

Neal, less amused, looked askance at her. "I said, I had my ass pinched so many times that I'm sure I have bruises."

She was still grinning. "I - how did you end up involved in this again?"

He sighed. "Elizabeth needed help when a server canceled at the last minute. I volunteered."

"Oh my god, Neal," she replied with another giggle. "This is probably the best thing I've heard all week."

"Why do I put up with you?" he asks, shaking his head.

Sara leaned over to press her mouth to his in a kiss. "That's why."


End file.
